A computer network can include a system of hardware, software, protocols, and transmission components that collectively allow separate devices to communicate, share data, and access resources, such as software applications. More specifically, a computer network is a geographically distributed collection of nodes interconnected by communication links and segments for transporting data between endpoints, such as personal computers and workstations. Many types of networks are available, ranging from local area networks (LANs) and wide area networks (WANs) to overlay and software-defined networks, such as virtual extensible local area networks (VXLANs), and virtual networks such as virtual LANs (VLANs) and virtual private networks (VPNs).
Ethernet VPN (EVPN) and Provider Backbone Bridging EVPN (PBB-EVPN) are next generation solutions that provide Ethernet multipoint services over Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) networks. EVPN and PBB-EVPN are members of the family of EVPN technologies, which encompasses next generation Ethernet L2VPN solutions that use Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) as control-plane for MAC address signaling/learning over the core as well as for access topology and VPN endpoint discovery. The introduction of EVPN marks a significant milestone for the industry, as it aligns the well-understood technical and operational principles of IP VPNs to Ethernet services. Operators are now able to leverage their experience and the scalability characteristics inherent to IP VPNs for their Ethernet offerings. Further improvements with respect to the functionality of PBB-EVPN are always desirable.